The present invention is related to a digital television system, and more particularly to a system and method for generating the display of a multiple screen digital television.
In the United States, the digital television (DTV) standard allows for many types of image formats. Accordingly, the digital TV receiver must be capable of processing the many types of transmitted image formats including different frame rates of 24 Hz, 30 Hz, 60 Hz for interlaced scanning or progressive scanning, and different image resolutions of 480.times.640, 480.times.704, 720.times.1280, 1080.times.1920.
Also, the image format transmitted for a digital TV may constantly change with respect to the frame rates and the image sizes, even for the same channel. Moreover, for a multiple screen TV, the picture-in-picture PIP window may change, thereby changing the frame rates and the image size. To display the transmitted image with the many types of formats on a PIP window, the input image is first reduced to fit the size of the PIP window and stored to be displayed.
However, some image formats have image sizes which are not easily reducible to fit the PIP window. Accordingly, the hardware to process these image formats are complex and costly.